Mi pequeña historia
by Maki nyan
Summary: Nadie sabe lo triste que es el amor hasta que le toca vivir lo... Éste es mi pequeño relato sobre mi pequeño enamoramiento imposible, el cual no tendría futuro con la dueña de mi corazón
1. Te amo

¿Les gustaría escuchar una pequeña historia de mi vida?, si es así, pueden seguir leyendo, pero si no, no es necesario que la lean, ya que sólo les contaré sobre como conocí al amor de mi vida pero no tuve el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía, terminando, así, perdiendo la, quizá, para siempre.

Todo empezó cuando iba en la secundaria, sólo pensaba en que quería ser una gran idol en el futuro, pero no tomé en cuenta que, el primer día de clase, me vería obligada a guiar a los de primer año a sus clases. Terminado mi labor, volví a la entrada principal de la escuela, pero en ésta me topé con una chica bastante seria, pero tenía una mirada preocupada, después de todo las clases estaban a un par de minutos de comenzar. Me acerqué a ella y pude ver su lazo, _"es de primer año"_ , debió de llegar tarde y se perdió el momento en el que guíe a todos, así que me ofrecí a ayudar la.

Me dijo que se llamaba Nishikino Maki, tenía 15 años y que su familia era dueña del Hospital Nishikino. Lástima que nuestra conversación terminó tan rápido como comenzó, ambas estábamos apuradas en llegar a nuestros respectivos salones para no terminar sancionadas. Al llegar a su salón nos despedimos y revisé mi reloj de pulsera _"mierda, sólo me quedan 5 minutos"_ , me preparé para correr, ya que mi clase estaba al lado contrario de los de primero.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que el maestro aún no llegaba por lo que me apresuré en llegar a algún puesto vacío. Todo normal, o al menos por 3 meses lo fue. Una chica, Kosaka Honoka, me invitó a unirme a su grupo de School idols, a lo que, después de un tiempo, acepté. En ese grupo estaba aquella peli roja, con la cual pude interactuar más que aquellos simples minutos en los que la conocí.

Ya habían pasado varios meses en los que me volví su amiga, sabía la mayoría de sus problemas, como el que sus padres le estaban buscando algún prometido, yo sólo atiné a decirle que no todo sería malo, que en algún momento se enamoraría y sus padres lo tendrían que aceptar. Lástima que ella me preguntó si yo lo estaba, en realidad nunca lo pensé, en mi mente sólo estaba el ser la mejor idol del mundo. Pero fue en ese momento en el que cuestioné mis sentimientos. Estuve noches enteras pensando sobre eso pero siempre se me venía a la cabeza aquella linda peli roja. ¿Pero desde cuándo la encontraba linda?, no lo sé, pero para mí, ella ya era la persona más hermosa del mundo.

Una mañana, cuando sólo faltaban 2 meses para mi graduación, me di cuenta de ello. Amaba a Maki, más de lo que alguna vez imaginé, ahora podría responderle aquella pregunta que me hizo tiempo atrás.

Doloroso fue el momento en el que mis ilusiones se esfumaron.

Maki me llamó un día para contarme sobre un prometido, era alto, delgado, con ojos negros y un cabello sedoso de un color castaño, lo dijo con tanta emoción que ahí, en ese momento, supe que la linda peli roja se había enamorado.

Sólo supe decirle que estaba contenta por ella y que la apoyaría en todo. En el momento en que cortó la llamada, mis lágrimas no dudaron ni un segundo en bajar, no paraban por nada, sólo me quedaba eso, llorar y llorar enterrada en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

Los días pasaban y ella cada vez me hablaba de lo magnífico que era aquel sujeto que tenía su corazón, sólo podía asentir hasta el punto en el que no pude más y me fui de su lado soltando lágrimas, suplicando porque ella no las viera.

Dolía, dolía mucho, Nozomi y Eli fueron mi paño de lágrimas durante todo éste tiempo, se quedaron a mi lado desde casi el principio, me sentía tranquila con ellas a mi lado, aún después de nuestra triste despedida que nos hicieron las demás con la bella canción "Aishiteru banzai!", pero el vacío volvió cuando mis mejores amigas me contaron que se irían a Rusia a estudiar. Me sentí triste pero feliz porque, a pesar de todo, ellas estaban juntas y cumplirían sus sueños al lado de la otra.

Y de nuevo volví a la oscuridad de mi cuarto, llorando por cada mensaje o llamada que me hacía mi princesa escarlata, no lo soportaba, y me dolió aún más el saber que ellos eran novios y se casarían en cuanto Maki terminara la carrera de medicina.

Un día conocí a un chico, el cual era más alto que yo, tenía el cabello azul y unos ojos de un color esmeralda, se hizo mi amigo en poco tiempo por lo que lo llevaba a algunas reuniones que hacíamos con las chicas, pero Maki… No sé sinceramente que le pasaba, se enojaba cuando hablaba de él o cuando le ponía demasiada atención, si no la conociera diría que son celos pero sabía que eso no podría ser, ella ya tenía a su pareja y era feliz con él.

Aquel chico llamado Saito Yuta, tan amable y atento, se me había confesado, decidí aceptar sus sentimientos pensando en que así olvidaría a mi tsundere, pero aún así sabía que no serviría de nada.

Ya tengo 22 años y hoy me decidí por dejar a mi pequeña tomate ser libre amando a su hombre, la llamé para juntarnos, sabía que me dolería pero no tanto como el escuchar la tan feliz hablar de su novio. Era mi única salida.

El día de la despedida había llegado, al principio fue todo normal pero siempre llega la tristeza en los momentos más felices. Maki me había mostrado el anillo que su novio le había dado, ya no pude soportarlo más y rompí a llorar en ese lugar, Maki me preguntaba el porqué lo hacía pero el llanto no me dejaba hablar, intentó abrazarme pero le rechacé y le grité…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _-¡No me toques!_

 _-Ni-Nico-chan…_

 _-Eres una idiota, te odio… te odio… maldigo el día en el que te conocí… por tu culpa estoy sufriendo… ¡Tú has roto mi corazón maldita idiota!_

 _-¿Q-qué?..._

 _-Nunca te diste cuenta de nada… ¡Aaagh!... no te soporto… odio tu actitud… tu figura… a ti… ¡te odio por amarte!_

 _-…_

 _-Sabes… lo mejor es dejar todo hasta aquí y fingir nunca habernos conocido… así te dejaré tranquila con tu lindo Ryota-kun… espero que te vaya bien en la vida… Nishikino-san…_

 _-Espera… Nico-chan no…_

 _-Por favor, no vuelvas a dirigirte así a mi Nishikino-san… ya has terminado por matar a "esa" Nico-chan… ten una buena vida con tu futuro esposo…_

 _-Nico…chan_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Así fue el momento más triste de mi vida, fue la total separación con ella, ese fue el momento en el que toda comunicación se corto entre nosotras.

Pero aún así todo siguió su curso, fue triste, bastante triste, habían días en los que quería ir y buscarla pero luego me decía _"ella ya debió de olvidarme, quizás hasta ya esté casada"_ , esos pensamientos me mataban por dentro. Pero esa era la realidad, ella por su camino y yo por el mío.

Pasaron los años, por lo cual yo ya tenía 28 años, en un par de semanas sería mi boda con Yuta-kun, ya que me pidió matrimonio al año después en el que dejé de hablarle a Nishikino-san, mi tonta tsundere.

Nozomi había vuelto con Eli, ellas estaban preocupadas por mí pero aún así no preguntaron nada, por lo que en estos momentos me acompañaban a comprar el vestido que ocuparía ese día. Pasamos por varias tiendas, hasta encontrar el vestido perfecto, era blanco entero, sin tirantes para sostenerlo, con bellos encajes de flores. Me veía deslumbrante en él.

Yuta-kun sería el hombre perfecto para mí si no hubiera conocido a mi amor juvenil, él era bastante atento, amable, cariñoso, tierno cuando se sonrojaba pero… Maki-chan… ella era única, nadie haría saltar a éste corazón como lo hacía ella, era algo inevitable, su carácter tan difícil, su lado tsundere, sus sonrojos, todo en ella era perfecta. Pero no todo en la vida era posible ¿o sí?

Ya estaba lista, hoy, en unas cuantas horas, sería mi boda, había invitado a todas las chicas, a mi madre y hermanos y toda la familia por parte de él. El padre de mi futuro esposo me llevó al altar por la ausencia de mi difunto padre, pero al llegar pude ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Yuta-kun, me habían entrado ganas de llorar por haber hecho esto, no quería dañar lo, fue demasiado bueno conmigo, me dio todo su amor y yo… yo estaba, y sigo estando, enamorada de mi molesta idiota.

Ahora sólo faltaba decir la palabra que definiría mi futuro de aquí en adelante. Escuché a mi prometido decir "acepto" por lo que, ahora, me tocaba a mí decirlo. Bien, aquí vamos…

-Usted, Yazawa Nico, acepta a éste hombre por toda la eternidad, apoyarlo en la enfermedad y la salud, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en todo momento amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe…

-Yo… ace…

-¡Nico-chan!

¿Qué? Debo de estar escuchando mal, ella no debe de estar aquí… después de todo, ella ya es feliz con su novio…

-¡Nico-chan!... ¡Nico-chan!... ven conmigo… por favor… ¡Nico-chan te amo!

¿Será esto la realidad?, lo escucho como si lo fuera. Ella se escucha tan cerca, pero… reaccioné… aún estaba en mi boda, nadie gritaba mi nombre con tanto anhelo y amor, fue una mala pasada que mi mente me quiso jugar para hacerme sentir peor. Un dolor punzante atravesó mi corazón al darme cuenta que todo eso lo había soñado despierta, lo que quería que pasara lo había imaginado…

Ahora que me fijo bien… Yuta-kun está por decir esa palabra, por lo tanto sería mi turno para hablar y dejar marcado mi futuro, para, así, construir una familia a su lado.

-Entonces, usted, Yazawa Nico, aceptas a éste hombre como tu legítimo esposo, para respetarlo y amarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe…

Ahora era mi turno de hablar, sólo con decir esa palabra lograría avanzar y poder olvidarme de Maki. Podría ser feliz con Yuta-kun y así haríamos una familia llena de amor y sinceridad.

-Yo… yo… acepto

-Bien, si alguien se opone a ésta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

-¡Nico-chan!

Mi mente debe de ser de nuevo… debo de continuar y olvidarme de…

-¡Nico-chan!

-Nico… ¿quién es ella?

¿Yuta-kun?... asustada me había girado para ver con mis propios ojos a la dueña de mi corazón.

-Maki…chan

Había cambiado bastante, estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, estaba agitada, parece que llegó corriendo hasta aquí.

-Nico-chan… no lo hagas… ¡Nico-chan ven conmigo!

Mis lágrimas salían, no se detuvieron por ningún momento, esos ojos amatistas me atraparon, haciéndome incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

-Sé que es muy tarde… me di cuenta demasiado tarde Nico-chan… me demoré demasiado en aceptar que te amaba… pero aún así… ¡Nico-chan!... ¡Nico-chan yo te amo más que nada en la vida!

¿Por qué?... ¿por qué ahora?... se suponía que éste sería mi día especial, el día en el que un nuevo capítulo de mi vida sería creado… pero… ¿por qué estoy avanzando?... ¿por qué estoy corriendo?... ¿por qué no me puedo detener?...

Cierto… ya lo tengo más que claro, no me detengo porque… yo amo a Maki-chan… y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

-¡Maki-chan!

-Perdóname Nico-chan, por llegar tan tarde…

-Cállate ya, idiota tsundere

No dudé en abrazarla en cuanto llegué donde ella, puede que me esté condenando, pero aún así… me siento feliz… como me sentía a mis 17 años, cuando era feliz amando a mi peli roja.

-Te amo Nico-chan

-Yo… también te amo… Maki-chan

Luego de haber dicho esto, nuestras amigas empezaron a aplaudir, sólo ellas junto a mi madre y hermanos que ya sabían sobre ello. Por lo tanto, Maki me tomó al estilo princesa y me alejó de aquel futuro vacío y triste, de aquel futuro sin amor.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado más de 5 años de aquel suceso en el cual estuvo en juego mi felicidad, donde mi tsundere me rescató y me amó como yo lo había hecho siempre.

-Te amo, Maki-chan

-Yo también a ti, mi linda Nico-chan

Esta fue mi pequeña historia, donde les relaté aquellos sucesos dolorosos y difíciles por los que tuve que pasar pero todo valió la pena.

Todo lo valió, ya que mi amor platónico y único fue correspondido con la misma fuerza con la que yo la amaba.

Y para todos los que han llegado hasta éste punto de mi relato les digo.

" _El amor no siempre será como uno lo piensa, por el se debe luchas al máximo y tener la mínima esperanza viva y se los digo por experiencia, que la espera es mejor que nada"_

* * *

 ** _No sé que decir respecto a ésto, sólo me llegó la nostalgia y ¡Pum!, historia triste sale... y esu espero que les haya gustado..._**

 ** _ByeBye~_**


	2. No te vayas

**_No había quedado satisfecha con el final que había puesto, por lo que quise hacer el verdadero final y todo gracias a Pastito que me dio la idea (sin querer) xD espero que lloren (? Y ps voy a hacer un concurso xD porque sí, el que adivine quién es mi waifu de las seiyuus de LL! Le haré la historia que quiera con la pareja que quiera 7u7 fkndjd y esu (Pastito no puede participar porque ya lo sabes y eso es trampa xD)_**

* * *

Después de haber soñado despierta con el rescate que pedía mi corazón, con aquél futuro que yo anhelaba junto a esa tsundere, era mi turno de hablar y, así, sentenciar mi futuro.

-Yo, Yazawa Nico, acepto estar contigo, Saito Yuta, en las buenas como en las malas, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, prometo amarte hasta que mi corazón dé su último latido en ésta vida

-Bien, si hay alguien que se niegue a que su unión sea concluida, que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Sabía que nadie llegaría, por más que lo deseara, Maki no aparecería por aquellas puertas. _"Ya lo tengo más que claro…"_

-Prosiguiendo con la boda, yo, en nombre de Cristo, los declaro marido y mujer -el sacerdote miró a Yuta-kun- ya puede besar a la novia

Yuta-kun me afirmó levemente de la cintura acercándome un poco a él, ya sólo faltaban unos pocos centímetros a lo que atiné a sólo cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que pasaría. Nuestros labios se fundieron volviéndose uno solo.

-Me alegra el haberme casado contigo Nico -me dijo alegre Yuta-kun luego de besarme-

-A… A mi también me alegra Yuta-kun

-Vamos Nico, ya debemos irnos -me tendió su brazo-

-Va-vamos -le tomé el antebrazo dirigiéndonos a la salida de aquel lugar tan sagrado-

Me siento mal por hacerle esto a Yuta-kun, el es un gran hombre, no se merece a un ser tan despreciable como yo pero… si el estar conmigo le hace feliz, entonces me quedaré para darle la felicidad que se merece.

Ya habían pasado 5 meses de la boda y 4 de la luna de miel, pero eso sí… pasó algo increíble… estoy embarazada, sí, embarazada de aquél hombre que siempre me cuido y amó desde el fondo de su corazón.

Tenía 2 meses de embarazo, aún no me lo creía, quería estar feliz pero no podía estarlo del todo. Esta pequeña criatura es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado pero… me siento culpable. Que la madre de ese pequeño bebé sea una mentirosa, que al estar casada sigue pensado en su antiguo amor.

" _En serio soy una bastarda"_ me decía a mi misma mirando al hombre que en estos momentos dormía cómodamente a mi lado, con sus cabellos rubios alborotados cubriendo parte de su blanquecino rostro. Éste hombre no tiene porqué haberse casado con una persona como yo.

-¿Nico? -susurró mientras despertaba de a poco-

-Vuelve a dormir Yuta-kun, ayer llegaste muy tarde del trabajo, debes descansar

-Prefiero ver a mi esposa y futura madre de mi hijo o hija

-Debes dormir Yuta-kun -me di la vuelta para que él no viese las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de mis ojos- te hará mal… el dormir pocas horas

-Como tú digas princesa -besó mi nuca para luego voltearse- hasta más rato…

" _Soy una idiota"_

Mis lágrimas no paraban de bajar y mis sollozos se volvían más fuertes, por lo que decidí ir al baño para no molestar ni preocupar a Yuta-kun.

-Será mejor llamar a Nozomi… -agarré mi teléfono y me fui directo al baño-

" _Contesta… vamos Nozomi, contesta"_

Después de un par de segundos al haber pensado aquello, se escuchó su voz al otro lado.

 _ **-¿Nicocchi?**_

-¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

 _ **-Claro, te llamo cuando esté fuera**_

-Gracias -corté la llamada dirigiéndome a la recámara para buscar un cambio de ropa-

Me sentía miserable, mentirosa. No quiero dañar a ese hombre que siempre estuvo a mi lado, no me merece, soy una horrible persona… ni él ni este bebé se merecen a una mujer como yo.

Mi teléfono había empezado a sonar, por lo que corté lo más rápido que pude para que Yuta-kun no se despertara.

-Mejor le dejo una nota

Terminé de escribir la pequeña nota donde salía que estaba en casa de Nozomi. Salí de mi casa encontrándome con el auto de la sacerdotisa.

-Vamos Nicocchi, te llevaré a un parque, Elicchi ya nos está esperando

-¿Un parque?

-Debes de despejar tu mente y tranquilizarte -me dijo cuando habíamos subido al auto- el estrés le hace mal al bebé

-Tienes razón -susurré tocando levemente mi vientre-

-Nicocchi -me miró preocupada- aún sigues pensando en Maki-chan, ¿no?

-Me es imposible no hacerlo

-Llegamos -Nozomi detuvo el auto para que nos bajásemos- Nicocchi, esto te esta lastimando

-Nozomi tiene razón Nico, sé que sigues enamorada de Maki pero ya estás casada y van a tener un hijo o hija

-¿Y cómo voy a olvidarla?

-Intenta enfocarte más en tu relación Nicocchi

-Lo he intentado, todos éstos años en los que he estado con Yuta-kun lo he intentado pero no puedo

-Nicocchi…

-Nico…

-Es imposible -había empezado a desesperarme- no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, ni mucho menos de mi corazón, no sé que voy a hacer…

-Nicocchi cálmate -dijo Nozomi abrazándome-

-Nico, mantente tranquila, recuerda que ahora cargas con una vida más dentro de ti

-Voy a olvidarla -mis lágrimas empezaron a caer- lo haré por éste bebé

-Nosotras te apoyaremos en todo Nico -dijo Eli acariciando mi cabeza-

-No sé… que haría sin ustedes… par de lesbianas

-No trates así a tus padres Nicocchi -me golpeó en la cabeza-

-Cállense par de degeneradas

-Nuestra hija está creciendo Elicchi -atrajo a Eli para que me abrazara-

-Me siento como un buen padre, mi niña ya está por darme nietos

-¡Aléjense! -me quejé- ¡Malditas pervertidas!

Y así pasaba la mayoría de mis tardes, Nozomi y Eli eran de gran ayuda pero cuando volvía a casa entraba en una gran tristeza, después de todo, no había nadie que me ayudara a distraerme de mi molesta tomate.

Ya habían pasado 2 años de mi boda, ahora mi bella hija ya contaba con 1 año y medio, su nombre era Sora, tenía el pelo negro como el mío, sus ojos un tanto rasgados y de un color amatista como los de su padre. Cliché ¿no?, el querer olvidarme de Maki pero que mi hija tenga sus mismos ojos me es más difícil todavía.

-Hola cariño, hola Sora -nos dio un beso a cada una-

-¿Cómo te fue Yuta-kun? -intenté darle una alegre sonrisa-

-Bien, nuestra empresa ya está creciendo con los nuevos inversionistas

-Pa…pa… papá -le llamó Sora tomándole de la mano-

-¿La pequeña princesa quiere jugar? -su pregunta fue más una afirmación por lo que se sacó el saco y se sentó al lado de nuestra hija-

-Diviértanse, iré a la cocina a preparar la cena

Me sentía algo triste, el tener que fingir felicidad al estar con él me hace sentir pésimo, duele saber que no podré amarlo como el me ama a mí y lo único que me hace volver a la realidad es mi pequeña hija, ella es la única razón por la que esta familia sigue unida.

Hasta el mismísimo Dios debería de despreciarme por semejante mentira que llevo desde que me casé, desde mucho antes… espero que algún día Sora pueda perdonar a su madre por crear esta mentira tan profunda.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué te ves triste?

Cierto, ahora mi hija tenía 6 años, en estos momentos la llevaba a por un helado que le prometí tiempo atrás si subía sus calificaciones, es un poco parecida a mi, no le gusta estudiar pero hay veces que sin estudiar podía sacar buenas notas y eso me recordaba a la molesta amante de los tomates.

-No es nada hija, sólo recordaba una película que había visto

-¿De que trataba?

-De que una mujer se había enamorado de un amigo que tenía pero éste tenía pareja, decidió olvidarlo saliendo con alguien más, después de un tiempo ella se iba a casar y suplicaba a los dioses que su amor impidiera la boda pero nada ocurrió. Paso el tiempo y ella tuvo una hija a la que amaba con su corazón

-¿Y qué pasó con el niño del que se enamoró?

-No lo volvió a ver hasta -había dirigido mi mirada hacia el frente y quedé en shock con lo que había visto por lo que intenté seguir hablando normal- ha-hasta que un día ella se lo encuentra… en un parque cerca de su casa…

-¿Y son felices?

-De-después te cuento cariño -le entregué algo de dinero- ve a comprar tu helado

-¡Genial!

Cuando mi hija gritó aquello, hizo que, la persona a la que no creí ver nunca en mi vida, se diera vuelta terminando su mirada amatista en mi mirada rubí.

-Nico…

-Maki…

Ambas nos fuimos acercando hasta quedar separadas por sólo un metro y sin resistirme más, me lancé hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Maki-chan

-Tienes razón -sentí que me estrujó un poco más- no creía lo que veía, pensé que eras una ilusión

-No creí que te volvería a encontrar

-Yo… Nico… quiero decirte algo…

-¿Ya estás casada?

-¿Qué?, ¡no! -se alteró un poco- lo que quería decirte… era…

-¿Era?...

-Nico-chan -me sonrojé cuando dijo mi nombre- yo… sé que me di cuenta muy tarde pero… te amo Nico-chan…

-Maki…

Sé que mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido, llega a doler de tan fuerte que lo hace, desde hace mucho que nadie hacía latir éste corazón que creía muerto.

-Por favor Nico-chan, acepta estar conmigo

-No puedo

-¿Por qué? -me miró triste- sé que soy una idiota pero no puedo dejar de amarte como loca

-Si querías estar conmigo, ¿por qué no fuiste a buscarme el día de mi boda? -mis lágrimas empezaron a caer- no sabes cuanto necesitaba el que vinieras… ¿¡Por qué no fuiste!?

-¡Porque tenía miedo! -en el rostro de ambas las lágrimas corrían- que pasaba si iba y me rechazabas… no lo podría soportar

-No podría rechazarte porque yo también siento amor por ti -solté sin haberlo pensado dos veces- desde hace más de quince años te he amado

-Entonces Nico-chan… ¿Por qué ahora no quieres aceptarme?

-Porque no puedo romperle el corazón a mi hija si sabe que dejé a su padre… Maki-chan, he intentado olvidarte desde el momento en el que te habías comprometido -suplicaba porque mi hija aún no volviera- mi hija, tiene tus ojos, ¿cómo seguir olvidándome de ti si Sora me hace recordarte a cada segundo?

-Nico-chan…

-Tenemos que cerrar éste capítulo de nuestra vida Maki-chan

-Un beso… sólo eso te pido Nico-chan -la tristeza inundaba nuestros ojos- si no puedo darte solo un beso, no estaría tranquila nunca por perder ésta oportunidad

-Espero que no aparezca Sora por el momento -subí mis brazos a su cuello mientras ella los bajaba para afirmar mi cintura y apegarme a ella-

-Olvídate del mundo por unos segundos Nico-chan -se acercó hasta el punto en el que sólo debía subir un poco y nos besábamos-

-Con sólo ver tu mirada amatista me olvido hasta del universo

Hice que nuestro espacio se acortara para poder saborear sus dulces y carnosos labios que por años soñé besar. No me podía detener pero el pensar en que Sora podría llegar en cualquier me asustaba, con ese pensamiento en la mente me fui separando de forma delicada. Nuestros labios se rozaban un poco si llegábamos a hablar.

-Nico…chan

-Maki…

-No sé que voy a hacer sin ti

-Seguir con tu vida Maki-chan -le volví a dar otro beso-

-No sabes cuanto tiempo soñé con esto -volvió a darme otro beso-

-Yo también quería hacer esto -uní por última vez nuestros labios pero de una forma delicada en la que ni había ningún movimiento, sólo nuestros labios juntos-

-¡Mamá!

Me separé algo sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer con Maki.

-Así que… ella es tu hija

-Sí, su nombre es Sora

-Mamá, ¿por qué la señorita se parece a mí?

-No lo sé _"eso también me lo pregunto yo"_

-Vamos cariño, Maki-chan tiene cosas que hacer, déjame despedirme, por el momento ve adelantándote

-Está bien mamá -empezó a caminar en dirección contraria-

-Entonces -miré a Maki que soltaba algunas lágrimas- éste es el adiós

-Lamentablemente sí

-Dame un último beso, para sellar éste capítulo -me dijo ella-

-Claro -besé sus labios otra vez, sólo que ahora con tristeza en mi corazón-

-Adiós, mi amor imposible…

-Adiós, amor de mi vida…

.

.

.

Desperté agitada, con miedo, mis lágrimas bajan sin parar, parecía todo tan real que… _"¿ésta pesadilla nunca va a terminar?"_ , me sentía sucia, mareada, triste, mis sollozos empezaron a ser cada vez más fuertes pero un par de brazos me apretaron la cintura haciendo que me calmara en ése momento como arte de magia.

-¿Por qué lloras princesa?

-N-no estoy… llorando

-Te conozco cariño, no puedes mentir -apretó un poco más fuerte el agarre- ¿qué te tiene así?

-Sólo fue una pesadilla

-Te afectó demasiado pequeña, ya ven a descansar, Sora se preocupará si ve a su mamá en ese estado

-Claro -esa pesadilla, es muy parecida a la realidad-

-Mou, ya deja de llorar, yo estoy contigo ¿sí? -besó mis labios-

-Me alegra el que me haya casado contigo -dije para abrazar a esa persona algo fuerte- no sé lo que hubiera pasado si no estabas en mi vida

-Yo tampoco mi vida pero no pienses en ello, ya ven a descansar, son las 5 de la madrugada y mañana debemos trabajar

-Vale, vale -nos acostamos en la amplia cama-

-Te amo mi princesa… mi Nico-chan

-Yo también te amo… mi Maki-chan


End file.
